


Innocently Adorably Sexy

by BlueSeraphos



Series: Forbidden Attraction [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2nd part!, F/M, Not a lime this time, hope you like it, im really bad at coming up with titles and summaries on the spot, its 2.18 and i have school Tmr T.T, lagging like mad, stupid autocorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSeraphos/pseuds/BlueSeraphos
Summary: Kakashi stared at her. Nao looked adorable. Her clouded blue eyes were staring up at him as she yawned, her blond hair free and ruffled. Her oversized gray jumper hung off one of her shoulders, exposing her clear skin and collarbone.They were just there to inform and brief them about their next mission. Kakashi did not expect that to greet him.





	Innocently Adorably Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Same as the previous story, first part is Nao’s POV and second’s is Kakashi’s. Don’t like, don’t read!

Knock knock. Knock knock. Nao stirred slightly before going back to sleep. Knock knock knock knock- 

“Rutoooooooo...“ Nao yawned and poked her brother in the side. “5 more minutes...” Naruto mumbled out into his pillow and turned his back to her. Knock knock knock knock knock. 

“Rutooooo, wake up and get the doorrr-“ Nao was cut off by another yawn and she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Naruto didn’t respond and let out a loud snore. Nao pouted but got up and stumbled over to the door. 

Knock knock knock- Nao opened the door, rubbing her eyes with her fist. She forced her tired eyes open to see her visitors. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke stared back at her, faces red. 

“Morning, senseiii-“ Nao covered her yawn with a hand. “Sakura, Sasuke. Whaddaya doin’ hereee?” 

Kakashi-sensei unfroze and eye-smiled at her. “Good morning, Nao-chan. Can we come in?” He seemed to be staring intently at her but Nao was too tired to notice. 

“Sure, sensei. Take a seat, imma go wake Ruto up...” Nao continued yawning as she turned and walked back to the bedroom, unaware of her teammates still gawking at her. 

Nao grumbled as she shook Naruto. “Wake up, Naruto! Sensei, Sakura and Sasuke is here!” She frowned as Naruto continued sleeping. How dare Naruto continue sleeping when she was just as tired? 

“No more ramen for you.” The moment Nao spoke those words, Naruto sprung up and gasped. “Noooooooo!” He wailed and Nao rolled her eyes. 

“Team 7 is here. I’m going to prepare drinks.” Wide awake now, she dragged Naruto out and went to make some tea. 

“Mornin’ Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, teme!....” Still annoyed from being woken up, Nao tuned out what they were saying and carried the small tea tray they had to her team. 

Feeling eyes on her, she looked up at her team with an eyebrow raised. Sakura cleared her throat. “A-ah, Nao... what are you wearing?” Hm? Was there something wrong with what she wore?

She looked at herself. She was wearing an oversized gray jumper that went to mid-thigh. A shoulder was exposed since it was so big, but she liked it that way. It was comfortable to sleep in. She was also wearing shorts but they were covered by the jumper. 

“Hm? Is there something wrong with what I’m wearing? This is my house, you know.” 

Sakura frowned but shook her head, glancing at Sasuke. It seemed to her that Nao didn’t notice the effect she was having on Sasuke. He was staring at her exposed shoulder and legs respectively, cheeks faintly blushing. 

Nap set the tea tray down and took a cup from it, drinking deeply. She hummed appreciatively as she tasted it.

Settling her cup down, she frowned again at her teammates. “Well? Why are you here, Kakashi-sensei?”   
—————————————————  
Kakashi woke up the same timing as he did every morning and went to the memorial like he always did. The only difference was that this time, he received a summon from the Hokage. 

After a briefing with Tsunade-sama, he went to find his cute Genin to inform them of their mission the next day. By then, it was already 10am. He found Sakura at the hospital. He found Sasuke at the training grounds. He could not find either of the Uzumaki twins.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura spoke up from where she was trailing behind him. “Yes?” “Could they still be sleeping, sensei? It’s an off-day today after all...” Sakura trailed off, as Kakashi thought it over and nodded. He pat her on the head for a good job done ( avoiding her punch in the process ) and led them to the apartment of Naruto and Nao. 

Raising his fist and reading Icha-Icha with his other hand, he knocked on the door. And waited. And waited. Half an hour later, he knocked again. And again. And again. 

Finally, a while later, he heard cloth rustling and the door opened to reveal Nao rubbing her eyes with her fist. 

“Morning, senseiii-“ Nao covered her yawn with a hand. “Sakura, Sasuke. Whaddaya doin’ hereee?” 

Kakashi stared at her. Nao looked adorable. Her clouded blue eyes were staring up at him as she yawned, her blond hair free and ruffled. Her oversized gray jumper hung off one of her shoulders, exposing her clear skin and collarbone. 

He gulped silently as his mind went back to the mission 2 weeks ago, where Nao had been drugged by an aphrodisiac drug. He tore his eyes away from her exposed shoulder, only for them to be drawn to her legs. Her jumper only went to mid-thigh and he could not see any shorts she was wearing and so automatically assumed she was wearing nothing under her jumper. Nothing... but her panties. 

He flushed lightly as he remembered the smell of her arousal, the sweet sound of her moans and how she panted out his name.... nope. If he thought of this now, he was sure to get hard. He pulled his mind away... and got drawn again to the way her legs seemed to go on and on.... 

Abruptly he was reminded that Nao had asked him a question. Using an eye-smile to cover his feelings, he greeted her. “Good morning, Nao-chan. Can we come in?”

“Sure, sensei. Take a seat, imma go wake Ruto up...” Her reply amused him. It seemed that Nao hasn’t fully woken up, and so spoke like a child... She was adorably innocent. Adorably innocently sexy. Okay mind. Not the time. 

As they walked into the apartment, he observed his surroundings. It was clean and neat, not what he expected from Naruto... but probably from Nao. Running an eye over his cute Genin, he noticed that both Sasuke and Sakura was blushing lightly. Sasuke was staring at the door Nao disappeared into, while Sakura was frowning as she glanced at Sasuke. 

Ah. Sasuke noticed Nao as a girl. He needed to make sure his student stayed away from what was his. His? His mind spluttered to a stop. When did he consider Nao as his? As he tried to prevent a mental breakdown ( Minato-sensei’s Daughter! ) Nao walked out of the room she went into, dragging Naruto behind him. 

Naruto was giving puppy eyes to Nao... ah, he must have annoyed her again. “Mornin’ Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, teme!....” 

“Good Morning, Naruto.” He greeted him, mind still stuck on Nao. A few minutes later, Nao appeared infront of them holding a tea tray, with a raised brow. 

Sakura cleared her throat. “A-ah, Nao... what are you wearing?” Nao frowned and looked at herself. Kakashi could already tell she didn’t see anything wrong with what she was wearing. It was her house after all, she could wear what she wanted to. 

“Hm? Is there something wrong with what I’m wearing? This is my house, you know.” She spoke, sharing the same thoughts as him. 

Sakura frowned but shook her head as she glanced at Sasuke. She must have noticed Sasuke checking out Naruto... and he needed to stay away from what was his! Kakashi shoved those thoughts away and focused as Nao finished drinking. 

“Well? Why are you here, Kakashi-sensei?”


End file.
